


Cryptic

by orphan_account



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC is off with the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptic

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, sir. And flowers again, I see. You know what we've told you about them."

"Yeah, yeah, he only makes a mess. I won't give it to him. Could you put these in water?"

"Of course, sir. Habits, huh?"

"Hard to break."

***

 

screams loud Germany sauerkraut girl blonde blue Teutonic Nazi fun club noisy fat cat pervert hands _it's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_ follow two steps right bed suspenders mouse black mickey olive green blue eyes melody lust garbage goatee drake alto tenor bass growl record billboard water patrician dancing elves history biblical humor weird follicle wood tight pop up god ohmigod Ohmygawd slap get down lick I am Superman crucifix digital space _yippie ki yay_ yeah baby yeah baby big fat nasty same chubby unit Kirk justice spear Kent sex liquid Alaskan wolf

***

 

"How many walls has he written on this time?"

"Almost all of them. But don't worry about it. We give him washable markers."

"Still no pattern?"

"There's a few emerging actually. He seems to be consistent with one theme now. He just did one earlier that was all places."

"Really? Where is it?"

"We washed it off already, unfortunately. We did take a photograph of it though, for study."

"Maybe I can see it later?"

"Of course you can, sir."

***

 

Hamburg Iowa Tokyo Manila Nutbush South American Madrid Madagascar Orlando Los Angeles San Francisco London Berlin Houston Brazil Sao Paolo Mexico City Atlantis Chicago _I lie awake_ State of Fabulousness Soho Red Curtain Melbourne Timbuktu Fortress of Solitude Memphis Acapulco Hawaii Albuquerque, Phnom Penh, Ulan Bator Tennessee

***

 

"What's the pattern?"

"I think you'll see it yourself."

"Hm. I did notice one thing. He still writes lyrics differently."

***

 

_drive spent sick and tired of people getdown my name will be misstated surely baby don't misunderstand all that I do suffered for your bring it in what the funk no da noise sanity he must have spent why didn't I know and I will take hold you close I want you starry starry night shoot me hate me thought she knew I must confess no you won't be namin' no buildings after me thriller thriller night if you love enough you'll lie a lot lying in your arms back what he tried to say to me_

***

 

"What is he writing now?"

"I think we know each other enough that I can say this without you taking it as insult. I think it's pretty obvious. Um, sir."

"What if I took that as an insult?"

"I guess I'm out of a paycheck, huh?"

"Hm."

"Actually, sir, this is the pattern he gets into the most."

***

 

branch fresh water body plant adore lust crazed stretch sweat lumber river ocean sea forest leaf Paul Bunyan tendril yellow corn Amazon ice sequoia sleek love runner log kindling fire steam liquid vine red sun kissed wood pool

***

 

"Trees. Water. Timberlake."

"Yes, sir. He's not subtle about that."

"Oh, JC."

He feels his heart break. He notices the expression on JC's face, joyful and delirious as he scrawled his word associations on the wall, so different from the usual blankness that was depressingly common in the past few months, but just as discouraging. Feeling a monumental pressure from inside his chest, he closes his eyes and thinks back to better times, when they honestly thought that love was more than enough.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended on snatches of song lyrics found in this little story, with all due apologies to Don McLean (Vincent), Tori Amos (Jackie's Strength), Michael Jackson (Thriller), Erykah Badu (A.D. 2000), JC Chasez, Justin Timberlake and the rest of the *NSYNC lyricists (I Want You Back, Pop, God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You, I Drive Myself Crazy), Richard Marx (This I Promise You) and Max Martin (who I think wrote Baby One More Time). Oh my God, I used a Britney Spears lyric.
> 
> All lyrics were used without permission.


End file.
